elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stavit
|} Stavit (auch Stuvite) war eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im Howletts Wild Animal Park in der englischen Grafschaft Kent (bei Canterbury). Sie war mehrfache Mutter und hatte eine Enkelin. Geburt in Ramat Gan, Israel Stavit wurde am 11.10.1987 im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan geboren. Sie war der vierte Nachwuchs des dortigen vielfachen und langjährigen Zuchtbullen Yossi. Sie war auch das vierte von den fünf ersten Kälbern Yossis, die alle 1987 geboren wurden. Ihre ältesten Halbgeschwister Junior† und Helinka† sind im Alter von dreizehn Jahren bzw. vier Monaten gestorben, der nächstjüngere Halbbruder Izik† wurde nur wenige Tage alt. Mutter von Stavit ist die aus Tansania stammende Kuh Aviva, die mit anderen Kühen 1973 nach Ramat Gan gekommen waren. Vater Yossi wurde 1974 in Israel geboren. Aufwachsen in Howletts mit Familie Nicht einmal einjährig reiste Stavit zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Aviva sowie ihrer im April 1987 geborenen Halbschwester Tammi und deren Mutter Katrina† in den englischen Wildtierpark Howletts, wo sie seitdem lebte. Sie wuchs dort zusammen mit Tammi sowie den Töchtern Sabi† (gestorben 1989) und Swana† der heutigen Howletts-Leitkuh Masa auf. Als sie fünf Jahre alt war, wurde ihre Mutter zusammen mit Tammis Mutter Katrina† nach Ramat Gan zurückgeholt, womit beide jungen Kühe ohne Mütter zurückblieben. Wenig später trafen aus Ramat Gan ihre Tanten Lara† und Sara† ein, die in Howletts zwei Halbgeschwister von Stavit und Tammi zur Welt brachten, Issa† und Osh. Während Osh 2004 nach Amerika abgegeben wurde, reisten Lara† und Sara† mit Issa† in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, der wie Howletts von der Aspinall-Foundation betrieben wird und auch in Kent liegt. Geburten Inzwischen waren beide jungen Kühe herangewachsen und wurden bald vom Bullen Jums gedeckt, der 1977 in Simbabwe geboren war und seit 1987 in Howletts lebte. Nach dem Bullen Bwana† wurde Jums† der neue eigentliche Zuchtbulle in Howletts. Stavit† gebar ihm zunächst dessen vierten Nachwuchs, ihre Tochter Justa†. Insgesamt hat Stavit† drei Kälber (alle von Jums) geboren: #Justa†, weiblich, geboren am 25.10.1998 in Howletts Wild Animal Park, wuchs bei ihrer Mutter auf und brachte selbst 2010 ein Kuhkalb namens Manzi zur Welt, das ebenfalls Jums zum Vater hat, bevor sie wenige Monate danach in Howletts starb und ihr Kalb zurückließ; #Juva†, männlich, geboren am 25.09.2006 in Howletts Wild Animal Park, wuchs ebenfalls in Howletts auf und wurde im Juli 2011 an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben, verstarb dort nach Rangstreitigkeiten; #'Juluka', weiblich, geboren am 15.02.2011 in Howletts Wild Animal Park, das bisher jüngste Kalb in Howletts, lebte in der Nähe ihrer Mutter, jetzt als Waise im Herdenverband. Enkelin Manzi Als Justa ihre Tochter Manzi am 18.05.2011 gebar, wurde zunächst nichts davon bekannt, da Justa† ihr Kalb nicht annahm und sich ihm gegenüber aggressiv verhielt. Daher wurde Manzi zunächst getrennt und mit der Hand aufgezogen. Erst im Laufe der nächsten Wochen lernte Justa† ihr Kalb zu akzeptieren und auch zu säugen, bis das Band zwischen ihnen gewachsen war. Sodann wurde Manzi auch in die Elefantengruppe eingeführt, wobei sich gerade Stavit† ihrer Enkelin gegenüber zunächst ebenfalls aggressiv verhielt, bis Manzi dort integriert war. Als nun fünf Monate nach der Geburt Justa† mit erst zwölf Jahren am 26.10.2010 starb, blieb Manzi erneut allein zurück. Daher versuchte der Park, sie mit ihrer Großtante Tammi zusammenzubringen, die selbst noch kleinere Kälber hatte, um eine neue Familieneinbindung zu entwickeln, was anscheinend auch geklappt hat. So hat Tammi die Enkelin ihrer Halbschwester Stavit† aufgenommen, die dem Park dafür anscheinend nicht geeignet schien. Stavits Tod Am 10.04.2013 brach Stavit† nach der Behandlung einer Infektion an einem ihrer Hinterbeine zusammen. Schon bald darauf wurde die Entscheidung getroffen, sie einzuschläfern. Nähere Hintergründe zu dieser Entscheidung liegen zur Zeit nicht vor. Mit dem Tod Stavits† und dem von Swana†, mit der sie aufgewachsen war, wenige Tage zuvor infolge eines Kampfes, verliert der Tierpark zwei erfahrene Zuchtkühe, die selbst in einem Zoo zur Welt gekommen waren. Ein dritter Todesfall ereignete sich am Folgetag von Stavits Tod, als im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park Stavits Halbschwester Issa, die letzte der drei nach dorthin abgegebenen Kühe, ebenfalls nicht auf die Beine kam und in der Nacht starb. Weblinks *Stuvite (Stavit) at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Afrikanischer Elefant Stuvite mit einem Jungtier im Howletts Wild Animal Park, Foto auf www.flickr.com. *Justa and Stuvite, Foto von Stavit mit Tochter Justa auf www.zoochat.com. *Female elephant Stavit recently gave to a female calf named Juluka, Meldung der Geburt von Juluka, auf www.zoochat.com. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der Elefanten mit Stavits Kleinfamilie auf www.aspinallfoundation.org (Manzi gilt hier als Adoptiv-Tochter von Tammi). *Wildlife park elephant deaths: more details, Bericht von Stavits Tod und dem zweier anderer Kühe auf www.itv.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Verstorben